Ignorance
by La plume d'Elise
Summary: Hermione, Harry et Ron sont amis et détestent Drago-la-fouine Malefoy. Leur première année est celle que l'on leur connaît, mais la curiosité d'Hermione est insatiable. Intriguée par une photo trouvée chez ses parents à Noël et par le comportement du jeune Serpentard, elle mène l'enquête. chap 4 en ligne !
1. Mr et Mrs Granger

/ La plume d'Elise vous salue ! C'est la première fanfiction que je poste alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît :) C'est un DraMione qui viendra dans longtemps, pour l'instant ils ont 11 ans (enfin 12 pour la Miss Granger, vous comprendrez en lisant) donc il faudra être patient pour voir les bisous ^^ J'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine. Enjoy ! ^^ /

Résumé : Hermione, Harry et Ron sont amis et détestent Drago-la-fouine Malefoy. Leur première année est celle que l'on leur connaît, mais la curiosité d'Hermione est insatiable. Intriguée par une photo trouvée chez ses parents à Noël et par le comportement du jeune Serpentard, elle mène l'enquête. Mais l'aurait-elle continuée si elle savait ce qui l'attendait ?

Chapitre 1 : Mr. et Mrs. Granger

Dans une banlieue de Londres vivait un couple de dentistes tout à fait communs, Mr et Mrs Granger. Ils vivaient avec leur fille de 11 ans, Hermione, qui elle était moins commune, voire pas du tout. Depuis quelques années, Hermione faisait des choses étranges, que nul autre humain ne pouvait faire… Selon eux. Elle faisait ouvrir les pétales de fleurs par sa simple volonté, faisait voler de petits objets, les changeait de couleur… Heureusement pour les Granger, la petite semblait contrôler son don et ne l'utilisait pas en dehors de la maison.

Hermione Jean Granger de son nom complet, était une petite fille pleine d'entrain et d'une curiosité maladive couplé d'un amour des livres dépassant l'entendement. Elle était brune, ses cheveux étaient si broussailleux qu'il lui était impossible de les coiffer normalement, malgré tous les efforts du coiffeur qu'elle allait voir chaque semaine. Elle avait des yeux noisettes brillant d'intelligence, et malgré sa petite taille, savait se faire entendre. En classe, elle était très studieuse, ce qui faisait que bon nombre de ses petits camarades ne l'aimaient pas. Ils profitaient du seul défaut de dentition contre lequel ses parents ne pouvaient rien pour se moquer d'elle, et elle était devenue pour ses camarades « le castor » à cause de ses incisives plutôt proéminentes.

A l'aube de ses 12 ans néanmoins, elle sut qu'elle ne les reverrait plus. En effet, le 20 juillet de cette année 1991, une lettre était arrivée. Cette lettre était en parchemin, cachetée de cire et écrite à la plume. Lorsque la lettre arriva, les trois Granger se regardèrent, effarés que quelqu'un utilise encore ces matériaux pour écrire. L'adresse les interpela également : « Miss Hermione Granger, dans la cuisine du 49 Sussex Street, Brighton, Sussex ». Hermione, interloquée, demanda à lire la fameuse lettre :

\- Maman ? Je peux lire ?

\- Oui, tiens.

\- Merci maman.

« COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher Miss Granger,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe »

Une note était jointe, expliquant qu'au vu des origines d'Hermione, un professeur viendrait expliquer plus en détails la situation et emmener la jeune fille acheter ses fournitures. Se demandant si c'était un canular, les parents d'Hermione décidèrent de ne pas répondre et d'attendre la visite du professeur. Celui-ci arriva le 30, toquant à la porte. Hermione ouvrit la porte et découvrit une femme à l'air sévère, relativement âgée et portant ses cheveux en chignon serré, renforçant l'idée de ne surtout pas la froisser. Elle portait une robe longue et droite à motif écossais d'aspect normal, rassurant quelque peu la jeune fille et ses parents. La femme se présenta d'une voix ferme et sèche, quoique légèrement chaleureuse :

-Bonjour, je suis le professeur Minerva McGonnagall. J'enseigne la Métamorphose à Poudlard. Je suppose que vous devez avoir quelques questions ?

\- Bonjour, Professeur. Eh bien, oui, ma femme et moi avons quelques questions à vous poser, entrez, entrez !

\- Merci … ?

\- Docteur John Granger, et voici ma femme Jean, et notre fille Hermione.

\- Enchantée. Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas une blague ni un canular. Je suppose qu'Hermione est capable de faire des choses, des choses qui vous paraissent étranges ?

\- Oui Madame. La dernière fois, j'ai fait voler mon stylo sans le toucher.

\- Elle a aussi changé la couleur de nos cheveux, plusieurs fois, ajouta Jean.

\- Je vois. Eh bien tout ça, c'est de la magie. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, elle existe.

\- Et notre petite Hermione fait de la magie ?

\- Oui, c'est une sorcière.

\- Ce n'est pas un mot un peu… péjoratif, demanda Hermione.

\- Non, c'est vrai que pour les moldus – les gens sans magie, comme tes parents- ça peut porter à confusion, mais c'est notre nom.

\- D'accord.

\- Donc, vous voulez emmener Hermione acheter ses fournitures, et après ? que se passera-t-il, demanda John.

\- Le premier septembre, vous devrez emmener Hermione à la gare de King's Cross, entre les voies 9 et 10. Là, vous franchirez le mur, c'est une porte en quelque sorte, et vous arriverez sur le quai 9 ¾ . C'est là que sera le train qui emmènera Hermione à Poudlard. Elle pourra revenir chez vous pour les vacances de Noël et celles de Pâques.

\- Bien. Cette histoire de mur est étrange, mais je suppose que c'est commun chez vous.

\- Pas tant que cela, mais c'est en place depuis longtemps, alors nous sommes habitués.

\- D'accord. Quand emmenez-vous Hermione ?

\- Oui, quand Professeur ?

\- Eh bien, je peux m'en charger demain, si cela vous convient.

La discussion dériva ensuite sur l'argent et l'organisation de l'école, ce qui fit décrocher Hermione, qui se mit à lire un livre en attendant que la « discussion d'adultes » se termine. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonnagall s'excusa et prit congé, saluée par les trois membres de la famille. Il avait été décidé que le professeur viendrait la chercher dans la matinée, et la ramènerait le soir. Après avoir mangé en discutant de cet étrange monde, Hermione se coucha et s'endormit comme un loir, sans entendre les murmures concernés de ses parents à propos d'un sujet obscur la concernant peut-être. La journée du lendemain allait être chargée, et les rêves de la jeune fille furent peuplés de fées et d'autres créatures fantastiques et mignonnes.


	2. Chemin de Traverse

/ Merci aux reviewers, ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir que cette fanfic vous plaît :) je dédicace ce chapitre à mon premier reviewer (ou ma), **_Swangranger_** : Voici la suite que tu attendais, ta review m'a boostée et m'a motivée ! Merci également à **_Lolotetine1596_** , voilà la suite :) Vous aurez attendu ce deuxième chapitre… Pas si longtemps que ça :) Merci à tous les prochains reviewers, Enjoy !/

Chapitre 2 : Chemin de Traverse

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva avec le soleil, impatiente de découvrir les boutiques magiques, et surtout, les _livres magiques_. Elle en avait rêvé toute la nuit, et était excitée à l'idée d'avoir ses fournitures, des fournitures de sorcière. Déboulant comme une mini-tornade dans la chambre de ses parents encore endormis, Hermione sauta sur le lit en criant de joie, ce qui n'était pas habituel de sa part. Jean grommela inintelligiblement et tourna le dos à la furie sautillante, tandis que son mari éclata de rire et attrapa Hermione au vol avant de la chatouiller. Quelques minutes plus tard tous deux se rendirent à la cuisine pour laisser un peu de répit à Mrs Granger. Profitant de ce moment père-fille, ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans un calme relatif.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, pendant que Jean était au cabinet dentaire, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. La mine réjouie, Hermione courut ouvrir et découvrit sans surprise le professeur McGonnagall sur le pas de la porte, et lui fit signe d'entrer sans attendre. Précédant le professeur, la jeune fille appela son père à la rejoindre. Les deux adultes se saluèrent, échangeant des banalités, puis l'employée de l'école annonça qu'il était l'heure pour elle et Hermione de partir. Mr Granger lui remit une enveloppe contenant de l'argent à mettre sur le compte sorcier de sa fille, ne pouvant pas accéder à la banque sorcière par lui-même. Celle-ci suivit ensuite son professeur dehors, puis dans une rue reculée. Là, Minerva McGonnagal se stoppa et se tourna vers la petite :

\- Prends mon bras et ne lâche surtout pas. Je vais nous emmener au Chaudron Baveur, c'est à Londres.

\- Comment ? C'est loin, Londres.

\- En transplanant. C'est un moyen de transport sorcier qui permet de se rendre instantanément d'un endroit à un autre.

\- Heu… D'accord.

Hermione saisit le bras tendu de la femme, et l'instant d'après, elle se sentait comme si on essayait de la faire passer de force dans un tuyau en caoutchouc trop petit. L'instant suivant, cependant, toutes deux se trouvaient à Londres. L'estomac de la plus jeune se rappela alors à son bon souvenir, remontant dans sa gorge. L'adulte lui tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide verdâtre :

\- Bois ça, tu iras mieux.

\- … Bêeeh, c'est quoi ?

\- Une potion.

\- C'est pas bon.

\- Ce n'est pas fait pour, mais c'est vrai que les maîtres des potions pourraient arranger ça.

Quand Hermione releva les yeux, elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'une façade de bar miteuse, dont le panneau branlant semblait sur le point de tomber à chaque instant. En voyant son professeur se diriger là-bas, elle retint une exclamation et suivit le mouvement. L'apparence extérieure du bar semblait plus correcte que l'intérieur, fut la sensation de la jeune fille en entrant dans le bar. Le sol était si couvert de crasse que la porte avait fait une véritable tranchée, et un tas de poussière grasse et crasseuse se trouvait à l'endroit où la porte devait s'arrêter. Les tables de bois brut étaient maculées de taches sombres et de cire, provenant des bougies en leur centre, posées à même le bois. Le Barman était gros et gras, et vieux aussi, pensa Hermione en voyant son crâne luisant et son sourire édenté. Ses yeux brillaient de convoitise, et il se pencha par-dessus son bar pour demander à Mrs McGonnagall ce qu'elle voulait. Lorsqu'elle lui répondit sèchement qu'elle était là pour travailler, le barman se mit à essuyer avec un air renfrogné et un torchon crasseux une chope encore plus sale, si sale qu'on ne voyait plus à travers le verre qui la composait. Blanchissant, la jeune fille se rapprocha de son accompagnatrice et la suivit dans l'arrière-cour du bar. Elle observa cette dernière sortir un bâton de sa poche et tapoter dans un ordre bien précis les briques composant le mur qui leur faisait face et Hermione s'efforça de retenir cet ordre. Lorsque ce fut fait, Les briques bougèrent et se réassemblèrent pour former une arche, menant sur une rue des plus étranges pour la petite sorcière. Hermione suivit la grande femme qu'était le professeur, jetant des regards émerveillés sur la rue. Devant un grand bâtiment blanc si tordu qu'elle sut qu'il tenait uniquement grâce à la magie, le professeur se tourna vers elle avec un très léger sourire :

\- Miss Granger, ceci est le Chemin de Traverse. Le bâtiment blanc que vous voyez est la banque sorcière, Gringotts. Elle est gérée par des gobelins, des créatures magiques très dangereuses mais très intelligentes. Mieux vaut les respecter, ce sont eux qui gardent notre or.

\- D'accord. C'est ici qu'on va acheter mes affaires alors ?

\- Tout à fait. Vos fournitures, vos robes de travail, et votre baguette magique.

\- Heu… Une baguette magique ?

\- Oui, comme la mienne par exemple. C'est l'outil indispensable pour lancer des sorts.

\- D'accord.

En s'approchant du bâtiment blanc, Hermione eut la chair de poule. Les créatures qui gardaient l'entrée n'avaient rien, mais alors rien d'humain : ils étaient très petits, leurs yeux noirs brillaient de ce qu'Hermione reconnut comme de la méchanceté, leurs nez étaient long et tordus, leurs doigts immenses et pourvus d'ongles ressemblant à des griffes et leurs longues oreilles étaient pointues. Lorsque l'un des gardes s'aperçut de son frémissement, il sourit, manquant de faire hurler la sorcière : ses dents étaient pointues, et semblables à celles d'un requin. Sur le mur, une plaque était accrochée et un message était gravé :

« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »

Le message avait le mérite d'être clair. Hermione trembla et suivit le professeur à l'intérieur du bâtiment qui lui paraissait de plus en plus inquiétant. Quelques minutes plus tard, durant lesquelles elle s'efforça de ne rien regarder, elle tenait dans ses mains une bourse remplie de gallions, la monnaie sorcière et sortait du bâtiment. Réprimant un dernier frisson, elle sortit de sa poche sa liste fournitures. D'un commun accord, l'adulte et la jeune fille décidèrent de commencer par acheter une malle, pour tout transporter. Hermione choisit une malle noire simple, mais possédant sa propre bibliothèque, une pièce arrangeable à sa guise, un compartiment de stockage et bien sûr un dressing. Cependant, ne pouvant pas encore faire de magie, elle devrait se contenter du compartiment de stockage.

La suite fut plus compliquée : Hermione voulait aller chercher ses livres, mais le professeur lui assurait qu'il valait mieux aller chez la couturière. Finalement, la petite sorcière céda, et se rendit dans un magasin nommé « Chez Madame Guipure ». Là, elles commandèrent un set pour Poudlard et la couturière prit ses mesures, avant de leur annoncer qu'elles pouvaient revenir dans quelques heures pour les dernières retouches. Puis les deux sorcières se rendirent dans une librairie, « Fleury et Bott », où Hermione faillit rester plusieurs heures, puis chez « Scribenpenne » où la jeune sorcière fut atterrée de voir qu'elle devrait écrire à la plume sur du parchemin, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre option. La suite écœura autant la jeune fille que l'adulte : il leur fallait passer chez l'apothicaire pour les ingrédients de base de potions, ce qui incluait les yeux de tritons, les queues de rats et autres joyeusetés peu ragoutantes. Lorsqu'elles passèrent devant l'animalerie, Hermione refusa d'entrer, sachant que ses parents lui interdisaient d'avoir un animal, enfin, sa mère le lui interdisait.

Les deux sorcières firent ensuite une pause et retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur, au grand dam de la plus jeune, pour manger leur repas comme il était déjà l'heure de manger. Après avoir mangé, bien qu'Hermione refusât de se demander ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette pour ne pas vomir, elles retournèrent chez madame Guipure pour les retouches, qui durèrent un petit moment, à cause de l'âge d'Hermione, qui faisait qu'elle s'était plus développée que ses camarades de classe. Environ une heure plus tard, les sorcières se dirigèrent vers le seul magasin dont elles avaient encore besoin maintenant. C'était une petite boutique, du moins en apparence, dont la façade écaillée indiquait « Ollivander's, fabricant de baguettes depuis 384 av. J.C », bien qu'Hermione doutât que la boutique fût aussi ancienne. En poussant la porte, un léger tintement retentit, et la jeune fille constata que la boutique semblait petite mais ne l'était pas. A perte de vue se trouvaient des étagères, remplies à craquer de petites boîtes oblongues, mais aucune trace du gérant. Hermione se dirigea vers l'une des étagères, curieuse, quand un raclement suivi d'un claquement retentirent. Sursautant, elle se retourna et vit un vieil homme très fin, aux cheveux blancs semblant flotter la regarder de ses yeux bienveillants. Ces derniers étaient grands, d'un bleu très pâle, comme délavés. Le tout lui donnait l'air d'un grand-père excentrique et mit la jeune fille en confiance. Sa voix s'éleva, aussi douce qu'il semblait l'être :

-Ah, une nouvelle cliente… Miss Hermione Granger, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, Monsieur, mais comment savez-vous mon nom ?

-Un sorcier ne dévoile pas ses secrets, Miss, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Ah, Professeur McGonnagall ! Sapin et ventricule de dragon, 23,75 centimètres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est cela. Vous m'étonnerez toujours, Garrick.

\- Maintenant, Miss, seriez-vous née-moldue ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

L'homme acquiesça et sortit un mètre ruban de sa poche puis mesura la longueur de son bras droit après lui avoir demandé si elle était bien droitière. Il mesura également sa main, ses doigts, son poignet, puis se détourna en agitant la main, et le ruban se mit à bouger tout seul, prenant d'autres mesures « essentielles », même si elle doutait que l'écartement des narines soit essentiel pour trouver sa baguette. Le gérant revint et désenchanta le ruban, qui retomba dans sa main, immobile. Il déposa sur son comptoir quelques boîtes et, faisant asseoir les deux sorcières, proposa une baguette à Hermione, lui demandant de faire un geste avec. Le vase posé sur le bureau éclata, et il reprit vivement la baguette, l'échangeant avec une autre. Cette fois, toute une étagère fut vidée. Marmonnant d'un air excité, il lui fit essayer une trentaine de baguette avant de regarder intensément sa cliente, et de repartir dans son arrière-boutique en marmonnant « et si… non… peut-être que… ». Lorsqu'il revint, il était tendu. Contrairement aux autres baguettes, il n'en ramena qu'une, et la laissa dans son étui, semblant réticent à la toucher. Il présenta l'écrin à Hermione, la prévenant d'être délicate. Lorsqu'elle se saisit de la baguette, elle sut que c'était la sienne, un sentiment de chaleur la parcourut et des étincelles bleues éclatèrent au bout de la baguette. Ollivander sembla un instant stupéfait, puis il se reprit :

-Miss, cette baguette est unique. C'est la première que mon ancêtre ait créée, et notre famille l'a gardée depuis, car il était persuadé qu'elle trouverait son sorcier. Elle est anormalement courte, elle ne fait que 17,5 centimètres, elle est en olivier millénaire, un bois extrêmement rare dans les baguettes, et son cœur est en fait un triple cœur composé d'un ventricule de dragon, d'un nerf de Nundu et d'un crin de licorne. Elle est dure, ce qui signifie qu'elle ne changera pas d'allégeance, mais en même temps souple et rapide, parfaite pour tous les domaines grâce à ses cœurs, qui sont équilibrés par un lien d'argent pur à l'intérieur de la baguette.

\- Un nerf de Nundu ?! Votre ancêtre était fou ?

\- En fait, à cette époque les Nundus étaient moins dangereux, mais lorsqu'on a commencé à les utiliser pour nos baguettes, ils se sont mis à nous haïr.

\- C'est quoi un Nundu ?

\- C'est une créature magique africaine, une espèce de panthère magique.

Le gérant sourit à la petite sorcière, puis, après avoir voulu payer, ce qu'Ollivander refusa, voulant offrir la baguette à la jeune fille, les deux sorcières se rendirent chez Hermione, avec sa malle désormais pleine de ses fournitures. Les parents de la sorcière saluèrent le professeur qui repartit, sûrement pour Poudlard. Jean demanda, gentiment mais fermement, à sa fille de ranger toutes ses affaires magiques dans le placard, et malgré tous leurs efforts, Hermione et John ne la firent plier que sur une seule chose : les livres. Aussi Hermione ne put que lire et relire ses livres, et ne put même pas déballer ses nouvelles affaires, encore sous papier protecteur. Entamant pour la cinquième fois son livre de préparation des potions, elle pria que ces dernières semaines passent vite, très vite.

/Oulà, j'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop... Bah, c'est pas grave au moins vous avez la suite :) donnez-moi votre avis sur ce début, est-ce que vous trouvez ça trop long, trop détaillé, trop court, pas assez détaillé? A vos claviers pour me dire tout ça :) Kissous les lecteurs /


	3. Poudlard

/ **_Je suis là, me voilà_** … Pardon. Je suis de retour, motivée par les 175 vues que j'ai eues hier ! 175 pour 2 chapitres ! Et ! … 3 reviews. Bah je ne vais pas me plaindre, c'est quand même super de savoir que 175 personnes ont lu :) mais bon si vous pouviez juste dire si vous avez apprécié ou pas ça serait encore mieux :) j'accepte les critiques, tant que c'est poli, et tant que vous dites ce qui ne vous plait pas. Je ne veux pas, par exemple de **« c'est de la me**e arrête d'écrire »** et je dis ça parce que j'ai déjà vu une review de ce genre sur une fanfic. Bref, désolée pour ça, je préviens simplement :) Voici le chapitre 3 d' _Ignorance_ qui est, attention… Le premier Tome d'une future série de 7, série que j'ai nommée : _Lumière Noire_ ! Ah et puisque ça va réellement commencer (comment ? c'était pas le début ?) … Eh non ! C'était plutôt… Une mise en bouche si l'on peut dire ! Donc je disais, je compte peut-être garder certains noms en version anglaise, donc s'il y en a, ne soyez pas surpris(e) :) Encore un remerciement à Swangranger, qui me paraît être un reviewer assidu (ou une) :) Sur ce, Enjoy ! /

Chapitre 3 : Poudlard

Malgré les espoirs d'Hermione, les quelques semaines qui la séparaient de Poudlard passèrent très lentement. Mais en ce Premier septembre, rien ni personne ne pouvait gâcher sa joie. Pas même l'absence de sa mère, qui avait refusé de se déplacer jusqu'à Londres et qui avait préféré dire au revoir à sa fille à peine levée. Celle-ci n'avait pas relevé, mais elle voyait bien que sa mère avait du mal à accepter la magie. Son père avait tenté de la rassurer sur le chemin, lui disant que c'était assez soudain, qu'elle s'y ferait, et Hermione voulait y croire, donc elle s'en convainquit. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Arrivés à la gare de King's Cross, père et fille suivirent les instructions que le professeur leur avait laissées avec le billet de train. Cependant, devant le fameux mur, ils se regardèrent, déglutissant. Ce n'était pas rassurant de se dire qu'ils devaient courir dans ce mur avec le chariot et aucune chance de se stopper si ce n'était pas le bon mur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, John prit son élan et courut. Il se figea, attendant le choc qui ne vint pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione traversait également le passage. Stupéfaits, ils éclatèrent de rire. Les parents et les élèves autour d'eux les regardèrent avec l'air de ceux qui vous prennent pour des fous, mais John, parfaitement calme à nouveau, se contenta de lancer à la cantonade que s'il était si facile de passer ce portail, alors il devait souvent y avoir des incidents. Gênés, les sorciers tournèrent la tête, signifiant au père atterré qu'il avait raison. Se tournant vers sa fille, il prit la parole :

\- Je ne sais pas où tu vas ni comment ça va se passer, mais je te souhaite un bon début d'année. Tu vas me manquer ma puce. Bon voyage.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, papa. Bon retour et sois prudent.

\- Toujours, ma fille. Toujours.

John lui embrassa le front et repartit après avoir monté sa valise dans le train. Hermione sourit et monta à son tour, cherchant d'ores et déjà un compartiment. Regardant l'heure, elle s'aperçut que le train partait dans quelques petites minutes. La petite sorcière se dépêcha, et ne trouva pas de compartiment libre avant que le train ne démarre. Elle manqua de tomber, mais quelqu'un la rattrapa avec gentillesse. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle découvrit un garçon d'un an plus jeune, mais déjà plus grand qu'elle. Il était brun aux yeux marrons, et son visage rond était éclairé par un sourire timide. Il était un peu enrobé, laissant penser à Hermione qu'il aimait bien les sucreries. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix laissa entendre toute la timidité qu'il dégageait :

\- Heu… Ça va ?

\- Oui, merci de m'avoir rattrapée.

\- Tu euh… Tu cherches un … Un compartiment ?

\- Oui, tous les autres sont pleins.

\- Si tu… Si tu veux tu peux… Venir ?

\- Avec plaisir …. ?

\- Ne-Neville. Neville Longbottom.

-Neville. Je suis Hermione Granger.

\- Gra-Granger ? Connaît pas …

\- Je suis née-moldue.

\- Ah, d'accord.

Neville guida Hermione jusqu'à son compartiment et l'aida à mettre sa malle dans le filet à bagages. Ils s'assirent face à face pour discuter. Le brun expliqua à sa nouvelle amie qu'il venait d'une famille de sorciers, mais que tous avaient eu peur qu'il n'ait pas de magie, alors ils tentaient de forcer sa magie accidentelle.

-Et une fois, mon oncle Algie, qui était saoul, m'a tenu par les pieds dans le vide, par la fenêtre du troisième étage. Mais c'était l'heure du thé, et ma tante avait fait des meringues. Alors il en a pris une. Sauf que comme il me tenait, ben il m'a lâché-

\- Oh mon Dieu !

\- Et c'est là que j'ai eu ma première magie accidentelle. Au lieu de m'écraser par terre, j'ai rebondi jusqu'à la route.

-C'est quand même dangereux ! Il aurait pu te briser les os !

\- Tu sais, ici, un os brisé se répare en quelques minutes. Alors mis à part la mort et tout ce qui touche au mental… Tout peut être soigné.

\- Tout ? Même les dents ?

\- Une potion rajoutée aux bonbons les empêche de provoquer des caries, et un sort permet de se laver les dents. Vu que tu ne le connais pas, je te le montrerai. D'ailleurs, tu penses être dans quelle maison, à Poudlard ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas… J'ai lu l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , mais je ne sais vraiment, je suppose que ce sera une surprise ?

\- Moi je serai sûrement à Poufsouffle… Je ne suis ni courageux, ni rusé, ni intelligent…

\- Eh bien si tu vas à Poufsouffle, moi je serai fière, parce que les Poufsouffle sont travailleurs et loyaux !

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison…

La discussion dériva sur leurs parents, et Neville expliqua à Hermione que ses parents étaient à l'hôpital, et qu'il ne pouvait presque jamais les voir. La brunette, désolée pour son nouvel ami, tenta de changer de sujet et aborda celui des animaux de compagnie. Son interlocuteur sursauta et s'écria :

\- Trevor ! Où est-il ?

\- Trevor ? Qui c'est ?

\- Mon crapaud… Oncle Algie me l'a offert quand j'ai fait de la magie, mais il n'arrête pas de s'enfuir….

\- Si tu veux on peut le chercher tous les deux ?

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Bien sûr !

Tous deux sortirent de leur compartiment et se séparèrent pour chercher le crapaud. A chaque compartiment, elle toquait et demandait si les passagers avaient vu un crapaud. Certains lui rirent au nez et fermèrent la porte devant elle, d'autres, plus polis, lui répondirent simplement que non. Dans un compartiment, elle vit deux jeunes garçons, sûrement de son année :

-Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Mon ami a perdu le sien.

\- Heu non… Désolés, répondit l'un d'entre eux.

Elle remarqua alors que l'autre, un roux dégingandé sûrement plus grand que Neville, tentait de lancer un sort. Mais lorsque cela ne marcha pas, elle tenta de les impressionner en bluffant :

-Moi, j'ai réussi tous les sorts que j'ai essayé. Par exemple… **_Occulus Reparo_** !

Pointant sa baguette les lunettes de l'autre occupant, un petit brun aux yeux verts lui rappelant vaguement quelque chose, elle pria pour que son sort marche. En voyant les lunettes brisées se réparer, elle expira discrètement. Lorsque le brun enleva puis remit ses lunettes à nouveau neuves, elle remarqua une cicatrice :

\- Oh mon dieu, tu es Harry Potter ? J'ai lu plein de livres sur toi !

\- Heu oui, c'est moi.

\- Et toi tu es … , demanda Hermione d'un ton dégoûté en voyant l'autre la bouche remplie de bonbons.

\- Je suis Ron Weasley.

\- Formidable. Vous devriez vous changer, on va arriver, indiqua-t-elle en se levant et sortant.

Elle rejoignit son ami et ils retournèrent à leur compartiment en parlant d'Harry Potter, pour que Neville pense à autre chose qu'à son crapaud perdu. A peine furent-ils changés (le brun était allé dans les toilettes pour laisser le compartiment à son amie), le train s'arrêta et une voix les enjoignit à laisser leurs bagages dans le train car ils seraient acheminés séparément. Les deux amis se regardèrent et descendirent du train, arrivant sur un quai de campagne brumeux, il faisait nuit. Hermione réalisa alors qu'ils avaient fait au moins 9 heures de trajet et se demandait où ils se trouvaient, quand une grosse voix interrompit ses pensées, criant « Premières années par Ici ! ». Celui qui criait était une espèce de géant à la barbe et aux cheveux hirsutes. Il avait de grandes mains comme des couvercles de poubelle et ses pieds étaient aussi grands que de petits dauphins. Sa barbe cachait tout son visage, tout ce que l'on voyait, c'était son front et ses yeux noirs, comme deux petits scarabées sur ce grand visage. Il faisait un peu peur à la petite brune, mais elle et ses camarades devaient le suivre.

Le géant les fit marcher sur un chemin de forêt plongé dans l'obscurité. Seule la lampe que le géant portait éclairait, mais il était devant, et tous les jeunes sorciers, environ une quarantaine, se serraient derrière lui pour ne pas voir les formes qui semblaient bouger dans la forêt, ni entendre les bruits qui en provenaient. La forêt était très sombre, inquiétante même, et la lumière vacillante faisait jaillir des monstres à la place des branches, des loups dans les talus et toutes sorte de bêtes qui firent frissonner Hermione, bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'y avait en fait rien. Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, ils arrivèrent au bord d'un lac, et des exclamations firent lever les yeux d'Hermione : on voyait Poudlard. C'était un immense château, pourvu de nombreuses tours. Sa silhouette éclairée par le bâtiment principal se détachait, presqu'effrayante. La première pensée d'Hermione fut de se demander s'il faisait froid dans un si grand château de pierres, si ancien. Le géant les appela, leur montrant un petit quai, où étaient arrimées de petites barques. Il les enjoignit à monter par quatre dedans, et à ne pas laisser traîner ses mains dans le lac, précisant qu'un calmar géant y rôdait.

Hermione partagea sa barque avec Neville et deux autres garçons, dont un noir, qui se présentèrent : l'un d'eux, blond comme les blés avec un fort accent irlandais se présenta comme Seamus Finnigan, l'autre, à la peau noire et aux cheveux bruns, se nommait Dean Thomas. Les barques se mirent en route sans le moindre son ni autre mouvement, cheminant vers la falaise que surplombait leur école. Le trajet fut relativement long, et lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la paroi, ils virent une grotte. C'est là qu'ils descendirent des barques. Il leur fallut ensuite monter un raide et étroit escalier creusé dans la roche humide et glissante. La montée se fit dans le silence, chacun surveillant ses pas pour ne pas tomber. Ils passèrent ensuite une porte et se retrouvèrent dans une antichambre immense, devant une grande porte, qu'ils passèrent également. Hermione devina que c'était le Hall de l'école. La porte qui leur faisait face était immense, et ne bougeait sûrement que grâce à la magie. Là, elle vit quelqu'un en haut des escaliers menant à la porte. Elle reconnut Minerva McGonnagall, qui leur fit signe d'avancer. Elle leur expliqua que derrière ces portes, ils seraient Répartis, que leur Maison serait leur nouvelle famille, que chaque entorse au règlement leur ferait perdre des points et que les bonnes réponses et bons comportements en ferait gagner. Elle rentra et leur dit qu'elle les ferait bientôt rentrer.

Hermione se tourna et demanda à Neville s'il savait comment les élèves étaient répartis, mais une voix l'interrompit. Il s'agissait de l'un des odieux personnages du train, il avait les cheveux platine, presque blancs, les yeux gris et le teint blafard :

\- J'ai entendu qu'Harry Potter était ici, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

\- C'est moi. Que veux-tu, demanda le jeune Potter.

\- Je suis Malefoy. Draco Malefoy.

Lorsque le roux ricana, il se tourna vers lui d'un air furieux :

\- Quant à toi, pas la peine de te demander ton nom. Roux, avec des robes de seconde main et le regard vide, tu es forcément un Weasley. Potter, je peux te conseiller et te présenter à des gens moins… Douteux, finit-il en tendant une main blanche à Harry.

Le petit brun regarda Malefoy dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- Je sais reconnaître les gens douteux, merci.

Malefoy sembla vouloir répliquer, mais les portes s'ouvrirent, et ils durent avancer. La pièce était gigantesque, quatre tables étaient disposées le long de la salle, sûrement une par Maison, et un cinquième leur faisait face au bout de la salle, perpendiculaire aux autres. « **La table des Professeurs** » se dit Hermione. La table des professeurs se trouvait sur une estrade et devant cette estrade se tenait le professeur McGonnagall, à côté d'elle on pouvait voir un chapeau pointu rapiécé posé sur un tabouret. Le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge et leur annonça que lorsqu'elle les appellerait, ils devraient s'asseoir sur le tabouret et mettre le « Choixpeau » sur leur tête. Mais avant cela, une déchirure sembla s'ouvrir, et le chapeau chanta, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune sorcière.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d 'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaitre votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Hermione écouta le professeur faire l'appel, et regarda chaque élève rejoindre sa Maison sous les applaudissements. Son nom arriva rapidement, et elle rejoignit le tabouret et le Choixpeau, qui lui tomba sur les yeux, trop grand. Une voix retentit alors dans sa tête, marmonnant. Un cri résonna ensuite, un grand « GRYFFONDOR ! ». Une table se mit à applaudir, c'était la table à droite de l'entrée, où les élèves portaient une cravate rouge et or. Elle s'y assit et regarda la suite. Neville fut envoyé à Gryffondor également, ainsi que Harry et Ron. Malefoy fut envoyé à Serpentard, la table juste à gauche de l'entrée. Quelques autres élèves allèrent à Poufsouffle, la table voisine à la leur, et à Serdaigle, la dernière table. Pendant la Répartition, Hermione examina les professeurs. Tout à gauche se trouvait un homme aux cheveux mi- longs noirs très raides et au visage cireux, le nez crochu, discutant d'un air renfrogné avec son voisin, un homme bronzé portant un turban violet qui avait l'air intimidé par son collègue. A la droite du turbanné se trouvait une chaise vide, puis une jeune femme ronde et blonde à l'air sympathique. A sa droite se trouvait une chaise vide. Au centre, un vieil homme était assis sur une grande chaise semblable à un petit trône, il avait une longue barbe et ses yeux brillaient. Il portait une excentrique robe bleue à étoiles roses, et il discutait avec un tout petit homme à sa droite, qui avait un long nez rappelant efficacement à Hermione les gobelins. Cependant, le petit homme avait un air jovial avec ses cheveux bruns épars et ses lunettes rondes. A la droite du petit homme, une femme plus ronde que la précédente discutait avec une femme noire, la ronde avait les cheveux châtains, un air bienveillant et un joli sourire, et sa collègue, maigre et sèche, contenait un sourire. A la droite de la femme noire, une femme semblait noter quelque chose sans prêter attention à la place vide à côté d'elle. Elle était brune à la peau pâle.

La Répartition se termina, et le vieil homme au centre se leva. C'était le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Il souhaita un bon appétit à tous les élèves et lorsqu'il se rassit, les assiettes auparavant vides se remplirent comme par magie, et chacun se servit et se mit à discuter avec son voisin. Elle apprit ainsi que Seamus était Sang-mêlé, sa mère était une sorcière et son père un Moldu. Elle apprit également que Ron était l'avant dernier d'une fratrie de 8 enfants, dont 2 n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Après le repas, le Directeur énuméra plusieurs choses, dont l'une : la forêt entourant l'école était interdite à tous les élèves, sans exception. Hermione fut rassurée, elle n'aurait pas à la revoir avant l'année suivante, du moins elle le croyait. Les préfets, des élèves plus âgés avec des responsabilités, les conduisirent ensuite à leur salle commune. Celle des Gryffondors se trouvait en haut d'une tour qui se dédoublait ensuite en deux petites tours où se trouvaient les dortoirs, à gauche pour les filles et à droite pour les garçons. Exténués, les premières années montèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Hermione ne vit pas qui était dans le sien, en voyant ses initiales et sa malle devant l'un des lits à baldaquin, elle s'y effondra, se changea et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

/ Wha il est ultra long celui-là…. Pas grave :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt pour la suite ! Kissous /


	4. Les cours

Chapitre 4 : Les cours

/ Salut c'est Elise à la plume, désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, et mon temps a été chargé, mais voilà le début des cours avec Hermione, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) pour ceux qui n'aiment pas mes longues descriptions, désolée mais elles sont nécessaires pour écrire de façon à pouvoir lire même sans connaître le canon, patience, bientôt j'aurai suffisamment couvert pour qu'il n'y en ait pas. pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et sur ce,

Enjoy !

Plume/

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en pleine forme, et constata qu'elle était bel et bien à Poudlard, et que ce n'était pas un rêve. Son lit à baldaquin était entouré de rideaux rouges, tout comme ses couvertures. Le dortoir était pratiquement circulaire, mais une partie était rognée pour laisser la place à la salle de bains, où elle se rua aussitôt pour se laver. Une fois fait, elle retourna dans l'autre pièce, pour découvrir ses voisines de chambre, qui se présentèrent l'une après l'autre. La première était blonde aux cheveux bouclés avec de grands yeux bleus, elle avait un serre-tête rose qui lui donnait un air « nunuche », elle s'appelait Lavander Brown. Son autre camarade était une jeune indienne à la peau mate et yeux noirs en amande. Un point rouge trônait entre ses sourcils, elle s'appelait Parvati Patil et avait une sœur jumelle, Padma, qui avait été envoyé à Serdaigle.

Hermione se dépêcha et descendit tant bien que mal à la Grande Salle, la pièce où ils se trouvaient tous la veille. Là, elle prit place et commença son petit-déjeuner, émerveillée par la quantité de choix qui se présentait à elle. Les élèves affluaient, et la plupart jeta des regards surpris à la jeune fille, il était encore tôt. Lorsque Neville arriva, il s'assit près d'elle et ils discutèrent des futurs cours. A la fin du petit-déjeuner, lorsque tous les élèves étaient encore à table, certains professeurs, les Directeurs de Maisons, distribuèrent aux premières années leurs emplois du temps, tandis que les préfets s'occupaient de ceux des années supérieures.

* * *

Les premières années de Gryffondor commençaient l'année avec un double cours de potions avec le Professeur Snape. Double cours signifiait deux Maisons, et ce cours était en commun avec les Serpentards, donc Malefoy, au grand dam d'Hermione. En regardant l'heure, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tout juste le temps d'aller chercher ses affaires de cours avant de rejoindre le préfet qui les mènerait à leur salle de classe. Quelques minutes de course plus tard, les élèves étaient rassemblés aux cachots, devant une porte sombre. Malefoy était entouré d'un petit groupe d'élève et semblait fanfaronner, tandis que les autres élèves chuchotaient et marmonnaient entre eux. Cependant tous se turent en voyant le professeur arriver. Il s'agissait de l'homme au teint cireux, et de près ses cheveux semblaient très gras, comme s'il ne les lavait jamais, ce qui fit retrousser le nez d'Hermione. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent devant de vieilles paillasses, dont les robinets manquaient. Les tables en question, en bois brut, étaient maculées de taches inquiétantes, parfois lumineuses. Hermione se mit en duo avec Neville. Le professeur entra alors, claquant la porte d'un air théâtral et faisant virevolter sa cape noire. Il se présenta ensuite d'une voix de velours, suave et dangereuse qui imposait le silence alors même qu'il parlait seulement à voix basse :

-Je suis le professeur Rogue, et ici, pas de baguette ou d'incantation. Je vais tenter de faire rentrer dans vos crânes épais l'art de la préparation des potions, mais je ne m'attends pas à réussir. Seuls quelques… Privilégiés y arriveront. Et à ceux-là, je pourrai leur apprendre à emprisonner les sens, mettre la gloire en bouteille et la mort dans une fiole.

Hermione était choquée, mais ne dit rien. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à Harry qui gribouillait sur un parchemin au lieu d'écouter le professeur, qui commença l'appel. Lorsqu'il arriva à son nom il leva un sourcil mais ne s'arrêta pas, ce qu'il fit au nom de Harry :

-Potter. Notre nouvelle…. Célébrité .

Continuant l'appel, il finit par ranger la liste et se tourna vivement vers Harry :

-Potter ! Qu'obtenez-vous en mélangeant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

-La célébrité ne fait pas tout, apparemment. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais un bézoard ?

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

-Essayons encore : quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, mais vous devriez demander à Hermione, je pense qu'elle a la réponse.

-Granger ! Asseyez-vous, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Pour votre gouverne, le mélange de poudre de racine d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère appelé la goutte du mort-vivant, les bézoards sont une pierre qui sert d'antidote à presque tous les poisons et que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres, et le napel et le tue-loup sont une même plante, appelée également aconit.

Hermione était honteuse, son empressement à vouloir impressionner le professeur lui avait valu de faire perdre des points à sa Maison. Le cours continua, le professeur semblait s'acharner sur les Gryffons, critiquant tout et enlevant des points à la pellée. Le cours fut long, très long. Lorsque la cloche sonna pour eux, il était temps d'aller manger. L'après-midi, ils n'avaient qu'un cours, mais là aussi ce n'était pas un cours d'une seule heure. Ils avaient cours de sortilèges, et cette fois, ce n'était pas dans les cachots mais dans une tour assez éloignée de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, elle vit le petit professeur, qui avait des airs de gobelins, se tenant sur une pile de livres elle-même sur une chaise derrière son bureau. Lorsqu'il fit l'appel, il le fit d'une voix fluette et tomba de son siège en lisant le nom d'Harry qui se renfrogna, mécontent d'être à nouveau sous les projecteurs. Le cours passa vite, ils n'étudièrent aucun sort, mais le professeur, Flitwock avait-il dit, leur présenta le programme, leur donnant quelques conseils. L'un d'eux choqua Hermione :

-N'oubliez pas, ne mettez surtout pas votre baguette dans votre poche arrière, j'ai vu un sorcier perdre une fesse en s'asseyant sur sa baguette par erreur.

Elle supposa que même les baguettes n'aimaient pas certaines choses. Mais c'était quand même effrayant d'entendre ces choses dites avec désinvolture, comme tout semblait soignable en quelques minutes. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi Harry avait des lunettes. Mais la cloche sonna, tirant Hermione de ses pensées.

* * *

Dans la semaine, elle rencontra tous les professeurs, enfin ceux qui s'occupaient des premières années. Le cours de métamorphose fut semblable à celui de Sortilèges, mis à part que le professeur McGonnagall n'eut aucune réaction en lisant le nom d'Harry. Le professeur au turban était celui de Défense contre les forces du mal, un titre effrayant. Il se nommait Quirrel et était un bégayeur professionnel, il semblait effrayé de tout, jusqu'à sa propre ombre et avait poussé un petit cri au nom d'Harry. Le professeur jovial, cette femme rondelette, était le professeur de Botanique, le professeur Chourave. Un professeur qu'elle n'avait pas vu au festin leur fit cours de soin aux créatures magiques. C'était un vieil homme étrange, recouvert de cicatrices, il se nommait Brûlopot. Un soir, ils eurent cours après la nuit, le cours d'astronomie, qui était donné par le professeur à la peau noire, le professeur Sinsitra. Au bout de la semaine, les premières années étaient déjà chargés de devoirs, et Hermione se félicita de les avoir fait au fur et à mesure en voyant Harry et Ron courir comme des poulets sans tête, affolés de ne pas avoir fait leurs devoirs. Le vendredi, elle se coucha le sourire aux lèvres, cette scolarité hors norme commençait bien. Elle se tourna et sombra dans un sommeil peuplés de créatures et de magie.


End file.
